This invention relates generally to a window measuring device and more specifically to a multi-directional measuring device for a window.
Windows for automotive vehicles usually having regions of colored or opaque ceramic frit which is silkscreened onto flat glass panels which are subsequently bent into a final curved shape. Such frit regions often include manufacturer logos, part numbers, heating grids, antennas and a blackout band adjacent to an edge of the window. It has been desirable to measure the distance of such logos and features from the edge of the window in order to check the accuracy of the silkscreening operation. Conventionally, such measuring has been conducted by use of a single or a pair of separate rulers. This has been proven to be inaccurate, unwieldy and time consuming.
Various traditional carpentry and drafting measurement tools, entirely independent from the glass industry, have also been employed for this window measuring purpose. For example, reference should be made to the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,129 entitled xe2x80x9cCarpenter Squarexe2x80x9d which issued to Cunningham on Feb. 25, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 494,169 entitled xe2x80x9cCombination Gagexe2x80x9d which issued to Schaum on Mar. 28, 1893; and U.S. Pat. No. 310,420 entitled xe2x80x9cCombination Gagexe2x80x9d which issued to Hellings on Jan. 6, 1885. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,848 entitled xe2x80x9cPortable Glass Cutting Machinexe2x80x9d which issued to Gonsalves on Dec. 20, 1960 discloses a glass cutting machine having multiple measuring members. However, these devices, too, have been unsatisfactory for the intended purpose.
In accordance with the present invention, the preferred embodiment of a window measuring device measures the distance between a target feature and a datum feature on a window. In another aspect of the present invention, a window measuring device is flexibly conformable to a curved window. Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a window measuring device having a pair of legs with incremental markings and a target feature alignment portion. In still another aspect of the present invention, a window measuring device is employed to measure the distance between an opaque target feature and at least two edges of a window.
The window measuring device of the present invention is advantageous over prior arrangements by providing a much more accurate measurement. The integrated and one-piece multi-directional construction of the present invention further allows for measurements to be taken in two directions in a quick, generally simultaneous manner. The flexible nature of the present invention is ideally suited in measuring xe2x80x9cfrit to edge of windowxe2x80x9d distances for formed automotive glass. Furthermore, the present invention is very economical to produce, compact and is durable since it has no moving parts. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.